Por el resto de su vida
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: El gran día había llegado. Una de ellas se casaría hoy, y aunque muchas cosas eran como se lo habían imaginado. Cinthia Vortex podría hacer una lista interminable de las cosas con las que no estaba de acuerdo. Empezando con el novio.


**_Y para celebrar que he decidido escribir mi primer longfic en este fandom. ¿Por qué no hacer un one-shot? Solo para dejar claro, todas mis historias de aquí están situadas en universos distintos, así que no intenten relacionar nada con nada que hayan leído de mí antes, o planeen leer después, quizás con excepción del especial de terror. Disfrútenlo._**

 **Por el resto de su vida**

Cuando una es niña y tiene una mejor amiga con la que lo comparte todo, sus sueños, sus metas, sus ideales, tarde o temprano el tema de una futura boda llega. Y, por supuesto Cinthia Aurora Vortex y Liberty Danielle Folfax no habían sido la excepción. Habían hablado desde el aspecto más general y básico: como serían sus amados. Hasta el detalle más pequeño: el color de los zapatos de las damas. Cindy sería la dama de honor de Libby, y viceversa, no importaba quien se casase primero.

El gran día había llegado. Una de ellas se casaría hoy, y aunque muchas cosas eran como se lo habían imaginado: las flores, el jardín, la cantidad de damas, el menú, el vestido y los aretes de la novia. Cinthia Vortex podría hacer una lista interminable de las cosas con las que no estaba de acuerdo. Empezando con el novio.

Cuando Libby había empezado a salir con Sheen ellos aún iban en primaria, así que Cindy en verdad no lo había tomado muy en serio. Después de todo, una gran parte de ese inició de la relación se debía a que el susodicho estaba luchando contra un ninja por la libertad de Libby, y ella quería motivarlo. Aparte de que, si era honesta consigo misma, en esos entonces estaba muy ocupada intentando descifrar su relación amor-odio con Jimmy como para preocuparse por qué tan auténticos eran los sentimientos de su amiga para con el niño rarito.

En realidad, por lo que había entendido, poco después de eso ellos dos habían regresado a un estado de solo amigos. Pero lo cierto es que no podría haber estado completamente segura, ya que fue por las mismas fechas en las que ella y Jimmy habían empezado a salir oficialmente por primera vez.

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, el recuerdo más antiguo de Cindy de Sheen y Libby como una pareja real era de cuando ambas tenían 18 años y, por primera vez en su vida, ella había rechazado la idea de un piyamada.

 _—Ya te lo había dicho, a media noche se estrena la última película de Jett Fussion y voy a ir con Sheen al estreno— le dijo Libby mientras tomaba su cepillo sin pedir permiso y empezaba a cepillarse el cabello, que en ese entonces llevaba casi tan corto como un chico._

 _—Pero nosotras siempre vamos juntas a ver sus películas. Tres días después del estreno, palomitas light extra grandes y una burp morada para cada una, fila de hasta atrás en los asientos del centro para tener una vista perfecta y aun así poder gritar sin pena. Es nuestra tradición._

 _—Sí, pero solo porque van años de la última vez que salió una de Jett. Porque para la única forma en la que tú y yo vayamos al cine juntas últimamente, es porque te enojaste con Jimmy— Cindy había estado a punto de alegar, pero la verdad de las palabras de su amiga la habían golpeado con fuerza—. Aparte, mañana es nuestro tercer aniversario de que empezamos a salir oficialmente. Creo que es una buena forma de celebrarlo._

—Cindy— le dijo Britney, una de las pocas damas que conocía—. ¿Crees que podemos hablar a solas un momento?

Ella acepto de mala gana y la siguió afuera de la habitación. Las damas de honor iban vestidas de la paleta de lilas y morados, sin en verdad importar mucho el modelo mientras fuera largo. Eso a Cindy tampoco le gustaba, y mucho menos que Britney hubiera elegido un vestido mucho más bonito que el de ella.

—¿¡Qué rayos te pasa?!— le preguntó su amiga.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sé supone que eres la mejor amiga de Libby.

—Soy, la mejor amiga de Libby.

—¿Entonces por qué ca***** no actúas como tal?

Cindy no sabía si sentirse ofendida o sorprendida. Si bien las dos rubias solían tener sus roces cada tanto, ella nunca le había hablado así. Ni cuando más se desesperaban entre ellas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cinthia, llevas los últimos veinte minutos sentada en el sillón, con cara de odiarnos a todas, incluida Libby. Y no solo hoy, no te he visto emocionada por nada de la boda desde que fuimos a elegir las flores, e incluso después de eso te fuiste inmediatamente en lugar de acompañarnos a tomar un trago.

—Sí bueno, si hubiera ido con ustedes a tomar cada que elegíamos algo para la boda, ahora sería pobre y alcohólica.

Britt suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es exactamente de eso de lo que hablo, has tenido esa actitud todo el tiempo. ¡Es la boda de nuestra mejor amiga y en lugar de ayudarla a arreglarse prefieres revisar cuanto lleva de batería tu celular!

—No es como que me necesite, soy una de las ocho mujeres que consideró dignas de ser sus damas. ¡Y la mitad de ellas la llaman Danielle, maldita sea! ¿Qué les cuesta decirle Liberty?

—¡Para tú información Danielle también es su nombre!

—¡Pero nadie la llama así!

—¡Tú misma lo dijiste! La llaman así algunas de las mujeres que ella considera dignas de ser sus damas.

Libby y Cindy habían ido a universidades distintas, en ciudades distintas. Lo que tenía mucho sentido, considerando que habían estudiado cosas completamente distintas. En algún momento de su primer año de estudios superiores Liberty Folfax había decidido que había infravalorado su segundo nombre y había empezado a presentarse con él. Por lo que era lógico esperar que las amigas que había hecho durante los últimos años la llamaran así.

—Ese no es el punto.

—¿Entonces cuál es el punto, Cindy?

—El punto es que esto está mal. Libby no tendría por qué casarse con el ultra tonto. Ella merece alguien mejor.

Britney la tomo de los hombros, y la sacudió.

—Chica, eres mi amiga, pero estas siendo una gran idiota ahora mismo. ¡Tú mejor amiga se está casando con un súper modelo que babea por ella y la hace feliz! ¿Qué más quieres?

 _—¿Estoy hablando con la mejor amiga del mundo?— preguntó Cindy mientras la imagen de una Libby en piyama se estabilizaba a través de la pantalla de su laptop._

 _—Del universo nena, el mundo se queda muy pequeño para lo buena amiga que soy._

 _—Y eso me encanta de ti, tú modestia es impresionante— dijo la rubia mientras su amiga se reía—. Pero hablo en serio, muchas gracias por hacer esto._

 _—¿Volar de una ciudad de otra para ser la acompañante de mi mejor amiga en un coctel de lujo donde estarán los abogados de toda la gente importante? Tendría que estar loca para no hacerlo._

 _Las chicas intercambiaron una sonrisa que rápidamente se borró en el rostro de una e incremento en el de la otra cuando un brazo se posó en los hombros de la diseñadora de modas en formación, y el dueño de este poso sus labios en la cabeza de su novia._

 _—¿La cuidaras por mí?— preguntó Sheen mientras se hacía un lugar para que Cindy pudiera ver su rostro mal afeitado en la pantalla._

 _—Seamos realistas, si alguien necesita que lo cuiden ese eres tú, cariño._

 _Él chico le enseñó la lengua y Libby le plantó un beso en la mejilla._

 _—Ustedes dos son asquerosos— les comentó Cindy y la pareja se echó a reír._

—¿Quieres la verdad Britney? Solo no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga. Ustedes dos tienen a alguien que las quiere, pero yo… Yo me voy a quedar sola.

—Cindy, nunca te vamos a dejar sola.

Su amiga la abrazó y ella se sintió como una maldita porque le había mentido… o al menos esperaba que esas palabras no fueran más que una mentira.

Ambas regresaron a la habitación donde Cinthia hizo lo mismo que había hecho cuando Libby llego a su casa una noche de tormenta, completamente empapada, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y con la mano estirada al frente para que pudiera ver su anillo.

 _—Lo hizo, él finalmente lo hizo._

 _Cindy estaba en piyama, había estado hablando con Jimmy hasta hace un par de minutos y estaba a punto de irse a dormir._

 _—Libby, no entiendo de lo que estás hablando._

 _—¡Sheen me propuso matrimonio! Me voy a casar Cindy._

Sonrió.

La boda sería en el jardín de un hotel que Libby categorizó como "romántico". Así que no tendrían que ir muy lejos.

Cuando ella estuvo lista el resto de las damas salieron a asegurarse de que todo estaría listo para el gran momento. Pero Cindy, como la dama principal que era, se quedó a acompañar a la novia.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando— dijo Libby.

—Créeme, yo tampoco.

—Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte aquí a mi lado.

—¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Así te estuvieras casando con una piedra es mi obligación estar a tu lado en tu boda.

La novia re rio mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y la presionaba un poco.

—Por suerte no me casare con una piedra.

—Tienes razón, una piedra no hubiera casi llorado para convencernos de usar la intro de Ultra Lord en lugar de la marcha nupcial.

—Hey, estará al final de la ceremonia, no va a estar tan mal. Es mucho mejor que la otra opción que dio.

—Oh, por, Dios. No puedo creer que él en verdad pensara que sería un "perfecto tema para el primer baile". Cuando lo sugirió estuve a punto a ceder con la entrada.

—Hey, al menos no hubo ni una queja cuando dije que quería un menú vegetariano.

—Solo porque le permitimos ponerle nombres de extraterrestres a los platillos.

Si antes ya estaban riendo, en ese momento ambas rompieron en carcajadas.

—No quiero ver la cara de mi tía Leslie cuando lea el menú.

—¡Se va a poner como loca!

—Adiós a todas mis esperanzas de conseguir un lugar en su testamento.

—Tienes razón. ¿Por qué rayos te estas casando con ese hombre?

Las rizas de Liberty se detuvieron en seco.

—Lo siento Libby, sabes que solo estaba bromeando— se apresuró a disculparse.

—No sabes cómo me gustaría poder creerte.

En ese momento una de sus nuevas amigas de la universidad llego corriendo. Para haber estudiado modas no era muy buena con los tacones que dijéramos.

—¡Danielle! Ya todo está listo.

La novia asintió y le dio la señal a su mejor amiga a que fuera a tomar su lugar. El momento que Cindy tanto había temido llego en ese momento.

Con mucha reserva se paró al lado de James Isaac Neutron. Habían discutido el mes pasado, y aunque odiaba admitirlo había sido por un pequeño ataque de celos de su parte. No del tipo "¿Por qué volteaste a ver esa tipa?". Podía decir orgullosa que había superado ese tipo de arranques hace un tiempo. Más del tipo "¿Por qué tu amigo el rarito que no puede comprometerse ni con su salud nutrimental a pesar de que le pagan por su cuerpo se va a casar con mi mejor amiga y mi dedo sigue estando vacío?" Desde entonces no habían hablado más de lo estrictamente necesario para que todo fuera "perfecto" en la boda de sus amigos.

—Te ves hermosa— le susurro Jimmy en el oído y Cindy no tuvo tiempo de contestar nada cuando la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y fue su turno de empezar a marchar al altar.

Cuando todas las damas y todos los padrinos estuvieron en sus lugares la novia, tomada del brazo de su padre, finalmente entro. Y a pesar de que ya la había visto mientras se arreglaba, Cindy se quedó sin aliento. Su mejor amiga era hermosa, siempre lo había sabido, pero el vestido y el peinado combinados con lo luminoso que se veía su rostro en ese momento hacían que pareciera casi injusto lo bella que era. Y entonces volteo a ver a Sheen, y las lágrimas en sus ojos la hicieron darse cuenta de que no era la única que lo pensaba.

Cuando la joven pareja se tomó de las manos y el sacerdote empezó, un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad se formó en el pecho de Cindy.

La celebración paso como agua para la rubia, cuando la hora de los votos llego.

—Liberty Danielle Folfax, yo acepto que tu lado del armario crezca a mayor velocidad que tus seguidores en las redes sociales. Y acepto ver como el mío se vuelve solo algunos cajones en la esquina —la gente se rio, pero era sorprendente la sinceridad con la que parecía hablar Sheen—. Siempre voy a amarte, no importa las locuras que diga o las tonterías que haga, lo cual será algo difícil porque soy un tonto enamorado que habla mucho. Por eso yo, Sheen Estévez, me comprometo a estar a tu lado disfrutando de tus alegrías y apoyándote en los momentos de tristezas, creciendo juntos y siendo felices por siempre.

—Sheen Estévez, quiero que nuestros espíritus sean compañeros eternos de aventuras inigualables y que nuestros cuerpos sean amantes sinceros hasta el fin de nuestros días. Así que juro que no voy a interrumpirte ni hacerte spoiler de tus series favoritas, a menos que esté enojada contigo— Libby le sonrió a su casi esposo, y como respuesta este le apretó las manos con fuerza—. Ante Dios y los hombres me comprometo a ser tu amiga incondicional y amante ferviente, ayudarte a construir nuestro nuevo mundo y a labrar nuestro propio destino.

Y aunque después de eso Cindy intento recordar porque estaba tan negada a que su mejor amiga se casara con Sheen. No pudo pensar en otra persona con la que le gustaría ver a Libby hasta que fuera una viejita.

Cuando el sacerdote finalmente dijo "Puede besar a la novia", los aplausos estallaron y la feliz pareja salió de la iglesia, Cindy estaba sonriendo por primera vez de manera honesta. Y así permaneció durante la mayor parte de la sesión de fotos, mientras veía como la familia y amigos de Sheen y Libby los abrazaban y se fotografiaban con ellos. Pero en el momento en el que Jimmy se puso a su lado, paso su brazo por sus hombros y sonrió, la sonrisa de ella volvió a sentirse forzada.

Llego la hora de la recepción y Cindy se sentó junto con el resto de las damas, entre Britney y la hermana menor de Libby, y una vez más se sintió fuera de lugar. Aun así, como es Cinthia Vortex de la que estamos hablando logro actuar como si fuera la reina del lugar, y cuando se puso de pie, justo después de Jimmy, para dar un discurso para el nuevo matrimonio logro hacer llorar a la mesa entera.

Y entonces Cindy tomo una decisión. Haría todo lo posible para ignorar ese algo que la había convertido en la peor mejor amiga del mundo en el día más feliz de la vida de Libby. Así que decidió disfrutar la fiesta. Bailo, comió y bebió con las chicas, como si Jimmy no estuviera ahí. Pero poco a poco todas ellas fueron dejándola para irse con sus respectivas parejas, dejándola sola.

Estaba sentada con la cabeza entre las manos viendo como Sheen y Libby hacían esa cosa tonta de tomar de la copa del otro. Entonces James se sentó al lado de ella.

—¿Qué quieres Nerdtron?

—¿Acaso no puedo sentarme en esta mesa?

—No, la tuya esta por haya— señalo sin mirarlo ni mirar la mesa.

—Pues algunas de las de esta mesa están haya y nadie se queja.

Cindy volteo a ver y comprobó que la mitad de las damas estaban en la mesa, incluida Britney que estaba sentada en las piernas de su novio.

—Es distinto, ustedes los hombres son unos facilones— comento con el tono aburrido que le había tomado una eternidad perfeccionar exactamente para ese chico.

—¿En serió? Porqué recuerdo perfectamente esa ocasión el año pasado en que me preguntaste por qué "no podía ser más fácil".

—Idiota— dijo Cindy entre dientes mientras rodaba los ojos, Jimmy se río.

Libertty, con ayuda de una de sus amigas de la universidad, se subió a una silla y anunció que era hora de lanzar el ramo. Cindy no se movió de lugar.

—¿No iras?— le pregunto Jimmy con un golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Para qué? No tengo a nadie con quien quiera casarme próximamente.

—Estoy seguro que surgirá alguien.

—Cinthia Vortex, no creas que te escaparas de esta— dijo la novia por el micrófono y Jimmy se echó a reír.

Lo más digna de lo que fue capaz se puso de pie y camino hasta el cumulo de mujeres deseosas de ser la próxima afortunada. No le daría el gusto a Neutron de intentar atrapar el ramo y se quedaría quieta.

—¡Uno!— exclamo la multitud— ¡Dos y…!

Libby se dio la vuelta sobre la silla, Britney y su hermana la ayudaron a bajarse y camino hasta Cindy, la que sorprendida acepto el ramo cuando se lo tendió. El resto de las invitadas empezaron a quejarse mientras la mejor amiga de la estupefacta rubia la abrazaba.

—No nena, hacemos todo juntas. ¿Lo recuerdas? No me vas a dejar pasar por esto sola— le susurro en el oído.

Libby le dio un leve empujoncito al apartarse para hacerla reaccionar, pero ella aún tardo un poco más en entender lo que pasaba.

Jimmy había tomado el lugar que hasta hace un momento ocupaba su amiga.

Jimmy se estaba arrullando.

Jimmy tenía un lindo anillo brillante en una cajita.

Jimmy movía los labios y esperaba.

Y esperaba.

Y esperaba.

La expresión de Jimmy se convertía en una de miedo y entonces finalmente Cindy reacciono. Se apresuró a detener a Jimmy, que ya se estaba poniendo de pie y se lanzó contra él de tal manera que ambos quedaron en el suelo.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Vaya que había sido una tonta por estar celosa. Libby podía pasar el resto de su vida con Sheen si eso la hacía feliz. Porque no la estaba dejando a un lado, incluso le había regalado un espació de su boda para que ella se comprometiera a pasar el resto de la suya con un hombre que definitivamente no tendría voz y voto a la hora de elegir el menú de su boda.

 ** _Tengo un problema, lo sé, no debería escribir tantas historias a la vez, pero es más fuerte que yo y esta historia ya me llevaba persiguiendo demasiado tiempo. Espero que haya valido la pena._**

 ** _Los quiere: yo._**


End file.
